


Ricordi e immaginazione

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Early Work, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, McDonald's, Muggle London, Orphans, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Io capisco che tu non voglia darti al puro sfarzo, ma c’era proprio bisogno di festeggiare in modo così...” storse il naso “babbano?” sorrisi, condiscendente, ma non le risposi.Dal canto mio, parlare non era incluso nel modo in cui volevo festeggiare.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley





	Ricordi e immaginazione

** Ricordi e Immaginazione **

Non mi andava di festeggiare il mio compleanno. Era una cosa che non mi era mai piaciuta particolarmente, una giornata che si faceva notare unicamente per ciò che le mancava, non per ciò che riusciva a darmi.

Ma il diciassettesimo compleanno va festeggiato in pompa magna, o almeno questo era ciò che si divertivano a pensare tutti coloro che non aspettavano altro che un motivo per far baldoria.

Solo su un dettaglio ero stato irremovibile. Non volevo fare niente di ‘magico’.

Le feste organizzate nel mondo magico finivano sempre con qualcuno che si faceva male. Finiva con gente ubriaca, con arredamenti da buttare, con gente che a stento ricordava il proprio nome.

Sono quasi certo che l’espressione di Victoire quando pronunciai la parola “McDonald” sia quanto di più terrificante esista al mondo. La sua idea di festa non era pretenziosa, ma aveva due elementi sui quali non si poteva minimamente derogare: classe e metri di chiffon addosso... c’erano occasioni in cui il sangue Delacour che le scorreva nelle vene non poteva fare a meno di farsi notare. Nel modo più appariscente possibile.

Non avevo nemmeno provato a spiegarle cosa mi avesse spinto a quella decisione. Sapevo che avrebbe solo finto di capire, ma che non sarebbe riuscita a farlo completamente, come spesso accadeva in situazioni del genere.

Mi piaceva divertirmi, mi piaceva fare tutto ciò che facevano i ragazzi della mia età. Ma non quel giorno dell’anno, particolarmente non quell’anno, in cui gli anni che portavo cominciavano a diventare importanti.

Volevo semplicemente circondarmi delle persone a cui volevo bene, la famiglia di Harry, quella di Ron e quella di Bill, senza pensare a nient’altro se non ad ingozzarmi di schifezze fino ad esplodere.

Per questo motivo mi trovavo sulla macchina di Ron, che arrancava con una lentezza quasi esasperante per le strade di Londra.

Quando quella mattina mi erano venuti a prendere, sia lui che Hermione avevano un sorriso a trentadue denti, ben consapevoli del fatto che detestavo quella giornata. Cercavano di non farmelo pesare, di fingere che io fossi spensierato come chiunque altro, ma ogni loro tentativo fu vano.

Stavo seduto sul sedile posteriore, con il viso premuto contro il finestrino gelido, fissando la città e le gocce di pioggia che correvano sul vetro, leggere come solo la pioggia primaverile sa essere. Loro continuavano a parlarmi, ma io mi limitavo a rispondere a monosillabi. Sapevo di non essere particolarmente di compagnia, ma decisi che almeno per quel giorno non mi andava di essere l’allegro Teddy Lupin senza pensieri e senza problemi.

Ron parcheggiò, quasi investendo un paio di macchine nel tentativo. Scesi dalla vettura con scarso entusiasmo, rallegrandomi solo quando in lontananza vidi Harry.

Quell’uomo era troppo importante per lasciare illeso il mio malumore. Un sorriso, seppur stentato, mi comparve sul volto.

“Ciao Harry” gli dissi, avvicinandomi per abbracciarlo.

“Ciao Teddy. Buon compleanno” rispose lui, stringendomi. Non ci separammo per svariati secondi, e fui quasi certo del fatto che lui comprendesse ciò che non stavo dicendo, né a lui né a nessun altro.

Quando finalmente mi staccai da lui, andai a salutare Ginny, Bill, Fleur e Victoire, la quale mi accolse con un sorriso che mi parve di scherno. Altre rimostranze per la mia idea di festeggiamento, ne fui certo.

“Io capisco che tu non voglia darti al puro sfarzo, ma c’era proprio bisogno di festeggiare in modo così...” storse il naso “ _babbano?”_ sorrisi, condiscendente, ma non le risposi.

Dal canto mio, parlare non era incluso nel modo in cui volevo festeggiare.

*****

Fissavo l’auto come se fosse una sorta di alieno. Era esattamente ciò che chiunque altro avrebbe desiderato, ed era tutto ciò che mi ricordava che compivo diciassette anni, che ero finalmente adulto, e che avevo ancora nell’animo un peso da lasciarmi dietro le spalle, se avessi voluto sopravvivere in modo quantomeno tranquillo.

E invece c’era un’auto non molto grande e rossa, che spiccava davanti a me, a ricordarmi che il tempo passava e che io non lo seguivo, costantemente fuori tempo.

“Avanti, ammettilo... è stato un festeggiamento troppo strano per i tuoi standard?” chiesi ad Harry fuori dal McDonald, dove mi ero rifugiato per sfuggire agli auguri ed alle risate. Lui rise, e si sedette di fianco a me.

“Ne ho viste di cose strane Teddy, e questa rientra certamente nella categoria” sospirò, mettendomi un braccio intorno alla spalla. “Ti mancano, vero?” chiese poi, in un mormorio che quasi si perse nella grigia pioggia londinese. Io mi morsi un labbro, non del tutto certo sul modo in cui avrei dovuto reagire.

Sapevo che avrei voluto che qualcuno si rendesse conto delle radici del mio malumore, ed ero anche conscio del fatto che l’unica persona che potesse farlo era Harry.

Tuttavia ancora non sapevo se volevo parlarne, se sarebbe stato fin troppo penoso farlo.

Eppure, in qualche modo che non avrei nemmeno saputo spiegare, le parole cominciarono a scorrere come fiumi.

“So che non ha nessun senso. Che non ti può mancare qualcuno di cui non hai nemmeno memoria. Ma oggi... beh, oggi è come se io avessi vissuto per tutta la mia vita con mia madre e mio padre e mi fossero stati portati via allo scoccare della mezzanotte. Come se il dolore fosse nuovo, fresco, una ferita che fa troppo male per poterlo sopportare, Harry” sospirai, trattenendo a stento le lacrime “Io ho sempre vissuto con questo peso, e grazie a te, alla nonna e agli amici sono riuscito a sopportarlo. Ma penso che oggi sia un giorno speciale, ed essere costretto a viverlo senza di loro...” ridacchiai, ironicamente “Mi sembra tremendamente ingiusto. Tanto più che non ho nemmeno la possibilità di pensare a come saremmo stati felici oggi, a come sarebbero stati loro, perché non li ho conosciuti, non li ricordo. Ho delle immagini nella mia mente che corrispondono alla pura fantasia, a ciò che avrei voluto loro fossero, ma non so nemmeno se considerarle reali o solo l’ennesima ombra del mio stesso dolore” conclusi il mio monologo abbassando gli occhi. Sapevo che i miei genitori mancavano anche ad Harry, e che lui a differenza mia aveva dei ricordi tangibili, delle immagini pure e sincere da collocare nella realtà.

Ma aveva sempre anteposto la mia sofferenza alla sua, stoicamente.

Passò del tempo prima che lui si decidesse a rispondermi, ma sapevo perfettamente che stava cercando le parole giuste da dirmi. Non che esistessero parole giuste, ma almeno qualcosa che potesse distogliermi da quella frustrazione disarmante, da quel senso di vuoto innato che avevo sempre avuto dentro di me, ma che quel giorno premeva per uscire allo scoperto.

“Teddy... io non ti posso dire nulla che nel corso della tua vita non ti sia già stato ripetuto milioni di volte. Che Remus e Tonks sarebbero fieri di te. Che in qualche modo loro ti guardano e ti proteggono. Che vivranno per sempre in te. Posso solo dirti che io e te in un certo senso siamo uguali, che ci sono mancate le stesse identiche cose, e che io il giorno in cui ho compiuto diciassette anni stavo esattamente come stai tu adesso” fece una breve pausa, per prendere fiato “Ma continuare a torturarti in questo modo non li farà rivivere, né farà stare meglio te. Hai bisogno di conservarli in un luogo sicuro della tua mente, di conservare dei ricordi reali o inventati, senza tirarli mai fuori. Non ti restituirà i tuoi genitori, ma ti farà avere la certezza che in qualche modo loro faranno parte di te. Per sempre”

Se ne andò poco dopo aver finito di parlare, e lì mi fu chiaro quanto gli fosse costato dirmi tutto ciò. Harry ed io eravamo simili, era vero. Ad entrambi mancava la cosa più importante di tutte, che nessun amico, padrino o nonna avrebbero mai potuto sostituire.

Fu un discorso grave, sentito e pieno di dolore, eppure in qualche modo mi sentii meglio. Aveva ragione, trincerarmi dietro quella soffocante sensazione di solitudine non aveva alcun senso.

E, soprattutto, pur non ricordando neanche vagamente i lineamenti di entrambi, sapevo che i miei genitori non l’avrebbero mai voluto.

Era il mio compleanno, ma il regalo lo feci a loro.

Provai ad essere sereno, persino con il loro pensiero che vagava prepotentemente in me. Finché essi non divennero parte di quella serenità.


End file.
